What is NOT Nico's diary
by CharlieandtheMoon
Summary: a chance incounter between the Kanes and Nico in What is NOT Nicos diary.
1. cold nights and strange people

**Hi I'm redoing all the chapters because they're riddled with errors. They will improve before I continue this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ideas. I would say I wish I owned pjo and the kane chronicles, but I don't. I'd do them no justice if I did. Rick Riordan can keep them.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

March 1st, 2011

I was cold I always was now a days it seemed. I didn't feel like going to camp. So I just wandered around in, Brooklyn, I think it was. To top it all off I was bored, and being bored is never a good thing. Who in their right mind would think it was? Being night I could go anywhere I wanted with little to no trouble at all. I just didn't feel like it. I just felt like being lazy, so it seemed.

I looked up and blinked, was I seeing things? Nope. The thing captivating my attention was diffidently real. I scanned the gigantic floating mansion. In the process I spotted two people standing on the fire escape. Deep in conversation. The people were dressed in incredibly odd clothing. Linen white pajama-things. Well, it was night, but still.

_Great,_ was my first thought. I run into two weird people standing on a fire escape that live in a floating mansion. I guess I can't say I'm bored now.

"Hey! Weird people!" They looked at me startled. "Yeah you. What's with the frickin' floating mansion?" The weird blond girl reacted first. She sprinted down the fire escape. The boy, who looked nothing like her only seemed to react once she got half way down the fire escape, he followed. Practically flying to keep up.

"How did you see us?" The weird girl demanded. The boy caught up just as she asked, he panted beside her, but his eyes asked the same question.

"Well, let me see… floating mansion, and uhh floating mansion. Ring a bell? It's not exactly invisible. Was I just supposed to not see it?"

"That sounds about right." The weird girl nodded. A British accent underlined her voice.

"Well, if it was protected with the Mist then you should have realized by now it doesn't really affect me."

"Mist?" The boy asked, finally catching his breath. Oh shit.

"Ummm… never mind… uhhhh…. Well got a' go!" I sprinted away thinking of how much trouble I would be in if anyone found out. Their footsteps echoed behind me and panicking, I shadow traveled to camp. Where I promptly feel asleep.


	2. Reflect

**Alright second chapter complete, again.I believe this chapter was destined to be forever very short, because no matter how many times I wrote it It's length increased none. Oh well, as long as it's enjoyable. *shrugs* **

March 2nd, 2011

_I can't believe them! They make me go to that horrible prison! What is wrong with their stupid little heads! They even caused this stupid rant that caused me to run into a building! _I grumbled walking in the fastest most direct path away from the wall. Rubbing my head I sat down. _Besides, while I was in that hellhole those weird people showed up. Heh, hellhole, the irony… _

I smiled abet to myself, even if it was a horrible joke, thing, it cheered me up, if only abet. I continued to wander after this going over things in my head, but came up with no answers to my extensive questions. I sighed and sat down on a large rock I had wandered up in central park. The afternoons and nights were still chilly so most every one was inside. I looked toward Brooklyn, catching a glimpse of that floating mansion, and wondering how I had never noticed it before.

I leaned back going over some of my largest questions once again. _What are they? Should I tell anyone? What do I say if I tell anyone? _I paused there thinking back to that annoying inner voice thing. _What would I say, huh? Oh, I just happened to stumble upon a floating mansion and meet people who wore linen pajama things. _No, I would, _not_ say that, ever.

I thought back to school, deciding to do some research. _What was her name again? _

_Oh, yeah it was Sadie, Sadie Kane._

__**REVIEW PLEASE! I accept all kinds. Though like the average person I prefer constructive critsism and kind words, not bashing, I accept it, but still...**

**I think I prefer the version involving common sense.**


	3. HaDi Destroy

**Thank you ****Erin Hunters 4 Ever ****for reveiwing chapter 2 and thanks again to those who reviewed chapte 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Kanes or PJ. to the story!**

March 4th, 2011

The weird girl Sadie followed me today. I was going to say hi to Percy, but weird girl had to follow me.I ducked into a alley and surprisingly she followed. The second she got into the alley I pined her against the wall and pointed my sword at her throat. Why are you following me?No anwser. Stop following me I ordered and began to walk away. Ha-di she said. What? I turned around the dumpster exploded and pieces of trash flew every were along with chunks of piece of metal. One hit my arm and it exploded in pain great now it's broken I thought. Better go to Percy's cause I need help with my plans for the night.


	4. Healing and my plans

THANK YOU! Erin Hunters 4 Ever for reviewing again you are awesome!

now I have to write the boring disclaimer sigh. I don't own the Kanes or PJ, I wish I did like soooooooo many other people.

March 4th, 2011

I walked the remaining two blocks to Percy's house. When I got there I nocked on the door for a change. Hello? MsJackson anwsered the door. Oh, hello Nico come on in. Percy she called into the apartment Percy and Annabeth came around the corner. Hi, Nico Percy said. Annabeth nodded, well come in Nico she repeated. I did so, there was an ackward silence. I'll be right back she said and left the room. As soon as she was gone Annabeth looked at me and asked what's wrong with your arm, broken? I nodded here she said and tossed me some ambrosia. Anything else wrong? Yeah, what? This time Percy spoke. I started to explain the floating warehouse, school, and how my arm got broken. They sat there listening the whole time. Annabeth looked deep in thought when I finished. Oh, one more thing I said and told them what I wanted to do and that I wanted them to help me with it. We'll do it, Percy said. What did you say they girl who followed you said when the dumpster exploded? Uhhh... I think it was hadi. Or something like that. Why? resarch.


	5. Warning of confusion

**ERIN HUNTERS 4 EVER ****IS ETERNALY AWESOME! disclaimer I don't own blah blah blah you know what i'll say. there will be no updates for a week i'll be at a camp that doesn't allow comunucation divices. so on with life and the story!**

March 5th, 2011 1;00am

Just as we were about to leave for Brooklyn Annabeth came running in looking panicy. Remember how you couldn't figure out if they were monsters, mortals, or demigods? Yeah, I anwsered. That's because there not any of thoose they're eygptians she said not stoping to breath once. Eygptians? Yeah, how does that help us? She shrugged, be careful she said and vainshed. Let's go ! Percy said and we left for Brooklyn.

We were walking outside the ware house looking for a way in. When we were attacked. A lion flew out of no were and started trying to maul the nearest thing, me of course. I wipped out my sword and cut the lion clean in half. How many times are people gonna destroy my staff? An anoyed brittish voice asked. Sighing she called Carter! Into her mansion. What now mouthed Percy. Improvise, I shurgged. He nodded like planning ever works anyway I thought.

The boy who must of been Carter came out and drew a strange moon shaped sword. Percy drew Riptide and all Hades broke lose. Carter tried to cut Percy in half with his sword Pecry bloked and summoned water. Fire shot at me and some burnt my sleeve. I began to attack her. There was screaming objects of different sorts flying and alot of pain in my left arm...


	6. Swords

hello! i'm back you reviewer peoples! you are all awesome. now i'm gonna write a slightly longer ( for this story anyway) chapter! Disclaimer: me don't own PJ or Kanes.

March 5th, 2011 1:20 am

We had been fighting for 20 minutes and no one was even close to tiring. Weird girl was starting to look angry. She screamed something that sounded like nonsense. And the platform I was standing on exploded. Some one grabbed my arm and twisted it be hide my back. Oww, this hurts I thought what now? The persons grip slacked and they froze. I turned to a youngish looking man. Looking confused and fearful. Go a voice said in ancient greek I've got this one. I nodded and charged at the weird girl.

WHAT IS NOT SADIE'S DIARY

March 5th, 2011 1:35 am

Uncle Amos had the anubis look alike in a uncofortable looking twist. But out of now were he let go and some person said something in what must of been a foreian languge. The look alike nodded like he understood it and charged at me I couldn't respond I was to confused. Bang, I blacked out.

WHAT IS NOT NICO'S DIARY

March 5th,2011 1:45 am

I hit the weird girl on the head and she colasped looking confused. I turned to see how Percy was doing and almost fell backwards in surprise. Percy and weird girl's brother had lowered their weapons and were **talking** normaly, cival like, not fighting. How were they not fighting? Why are they not fighting? What is going on? Annabeth appeared and started talking to them. What the heck is going on? The youngish looking man walked over to me carrying a unconusuis weird girl. He walked by me like I was'nt even there. They're eygptians Annabeth's voice said in my head. Every thing suddenly makes so much more sense.

March 6th, 2011

I woke up on Percy's couch. Was it all a dream? Was it all real? Did all that just happen?


	7. A epic misunderstanding

**This on toke a while cause I'm trying to think of an ending. I've got over reasons but whoever is reading this I bet you don't want to read then so… I no own Kanes or PJ.**

**WHAT IS NOT PERCY'S DIARY**

The kid Carter wasn't a great fighter. I mean he was o.k, but it didn't seem like he had ever been in a sword on sword fight. Just as I was about to end the fight Annabeth screamed Percy! stop. I froze. Annabeth? I asked confused wasn't she supposed to be at home? The Carter kid toke a swing at me and the sword glanced of my skin. Take you curse of Achilles. What? The Carter kid asked that should have killed you. I ignored him. Annabeth what do you want? I asked a bit annoyed. Percy, remember what I said there Egyptians. Egyptian Magicians. You never said that I said now more annoyed. She was quiet. Then there not the enemy she said. They're just different gods. So Carter started to explain about the Egyptian gods and when he was done Annabeth and I explained the Greek gods.

WHAT IS NOT NICO'S DIARY

I ran over to Percy. And started yelling at him. Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. Someone, Annabeth whisper in my ear a quick summary about Egyptians.

March 1st, 2011

I woke up in the Hades cabin at camp around midnight. It was all a dream I thought. Sighing I got out of bed. I have to check I thought. And shadow traveled to Brooklyn. Sadie Kane was on the fire escape alone. I didn't talk I gave no indication I had seen her and I shadow traveled back to camp. This time I would tell someone, but not yet. Not right now. I'm going to McDonalds.


	8. McDonalds

Hi! Thanks for the review. I was planning for the last chapter to be the end, but oh,well *shrugs* I guess I'll continue. Here's another extremly short chapter!

March 2nd, 2011

I left camp the second the sun began to rise I didn't want to be there longer than necessary. I shadow traveled once more to McDonalds. Just as I had promised myself. Barely anyone was there so the line moved quickly. I got plenty of deep-fried food and soda, then sat down to eat. And also to think. _Who do I tell? _I asked myself. _Percy?_ _No._ I sighed _why is this so difficult?_ I picked up my hand and tried to take a bite of my burger. It was gone. I turned to my soda, finding the same problem there. I sighed again. _Great, now I don't have anything to eat._ I checked my pockets, searching for money. I found nothing. Walking dejectedly away from the McDonalds I thought hard. _Who am I going to tell? Am I even going to tell anyone? _I let my feet chose my path, not really caring were I was headed. I stopped recognizing my surroundings. _Why did feet keep coming back here?_ I looked up at the mansion. _Maybe… maybe it wasn't a dream._

_REVIEW!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D PLEASE!_


	9. AN

Hello,

So this story is pretty important to me, as it was the first story I wrote on this website and didn't immediately delete. I even re-wrote the first chapter a while back. I don't know when I'll actually have time to go over this and flesh it out, but I would like to. I love Nico, so very much, and I really would like to find a way to wrap up this story and figure out what I was thinking. So, it's not up for adoption, like I originally planned, ages ago. I don't want to let go of any of my stories, they're like my children, in a bizarre way. So maybe one day I'll come back and re-write the whole thing, I don't know... Just thought I should put this out there. And now, since it's almost three in the morning and I have to wake up pretty early, I'm going to go to sleep.

Goodnight,

CharlieandtheMoon


End file.
